Super mario in mansion of fear
by phantomblast
Summary: Wario has left his mansion to mario and luigi. As the mario bros admire their new home, they fail to recognise that something is amiss...
1. Chapter 1

Super Mario world: Mansion of fear

Chapter 1: at the mansion

Mario and luigi had been awarded a mansion. This time, they knew it was not a trap, as it was a mansion gifted by Mario's Uncle, Wario. Wario had built a home inside of his Warioware inc. headquarters, and decided to give the mansion to Mario. Mario kept reading the letter left by Wario.

"Dear nephew, I have made it big in the gaming franchise! I now have a home close to the headquarters of Warioware inc. and, since I have lots of money now, I decided I will leave my mansion to you, so don't say that I never gave you anything! Sincerely, Uncle Wario."

They found the mansion, which was very astonishing! "Mario, bro…did Wario really leave this mansion?" Luigi gazed in awe as he muttered his question to Mario.

Mario and Luigi found the mansion to be very beautiful. They lived in it for several days, before they noticed the single problem with it.

Mario yawned, and spoke with his brother. "Luigi, a mansion is nice, but it just seems to be too lonely…" Luigi looked like he was about to fall asleep any moment.

"Maybe we could share our mansion with our friends…" Luigi mumbled. Five seconds later, they leapt up, and ran to the telephones, to call over some company.

_The Mario brothers are living here, huh? Heheheh….they are only stepping stones, to Bowser's downfall, and my rise…But I shall wait…as their friends could hinder my plans…yes, I will rid of them too, once and for all!_

Mario had called a bunch of friends. Most accepted the offer of living in the mansion, and only a few decided to just visit. The doorbell rang, even though it had only been a few minutes since he started calling friends over. Luigi opened the door, to see an unexpected visitor.

The shady Waluigi was at their door. However, he acted friendlier than usual. "Uh, hey Luigi. Can I come in?" As Luigi guided Waluigi to Mario, Waluigi broke into tears.

Mario was surprised. "W-why are you crying?" Mario asked. Waluigi calmed down a little, and started to explain.

"M-me and Wario were tight, we were the best of friends…nothing could separate us…sniff…we went through many adventures together, and so we called ourselves brothers…but he made new friends…and I was forgotten…I've tried to find a new friend, but without Wario, I'm just a failure!" Waluigi broke down into tears again. After two hours, Mario and Luigi had calmed him down, and even brought him joy by offering to share their mansion with him too.

Of course, the guests were now arriving. Ten claimed to be able to make it today, but the rest would arrive later. Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Toadsworth, Lady bow, Kooper, Koopie-koo, Admiral Bobbery, Vivian, Goombella, and O'chunks all arrived soon.

Princess peach was married to Mario, so she obviously came quickly to the mansion. "I'm here, Mario! How are you doing?" Mario blushed and said "I've been doing fine, except a bit lonely." Princess peach was escorted in, and she wandered the mansion, amazed by the beauty of it.

When Daisy arrived, Luigi pushed Mario away from the door and welcomed her in. "Aw, Luigi!" daisy hugged Luigi and kissed him on the cheek. "I missed you! It has been such a difficult ordeal, living without your company!" she loosened her grip, as she noticed she hugged him too hard again. Luigi welcomed her in, and she too, wandered around the mansion, in awe.

_Curses…the princess is in the mansion…the daisy girl wasn't troubling, but if peach is here…then so will he…I must be very cautious now. Bowser likely will not be able to find the mansion…Minion! Tell Bowser that peach is in the beanbean kingdom._

"…yes master, I will leave quickly."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: deception

Bowser had prepared an army to invade the mushroom kingdom. However, in a speech to inspire his minions, he had been interrupted by a bird. A large black raven with red eyes, holding a letter in its wings. It tossed the letter at Bowser, and flew off. Bowser dismissed the minions, and returned to his room. The letter was somewhat eerie, but Bowser believed the message.

"To Bowser. Do not waste your time attacking the mushroom kingdom. If you wish to find the princess, she is at the beanbean kingdom, attempting to build an army to fight you. If she is not stopped, your kingdom could fall. From Ill-Kay"

"Gwa ha ha! So the princess has plans to defeat me! But I will arrive at the beanbean kingdom, and foil her plans! But still, can I really believe this Ill guy? I'll think on it…" Bowser had prepared to invade the beanbean kingdom, but he did not go. He was waiting for proof. "I should check the mushroom kingdom first…" but Bowser's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an explosive.

Bowser rushed to the source of the sound. Along with a hole in the wall, the area had several wounded koopas, one holding a letter. Bowser took the letter, got Kamek to heal the wounded, and headed to his ship. "Koopa king, you will rest in pieces. Our army is almost ready to move out. Our attack now was only a small sample of what your kingdom will look like, when we defeat you." Bowser angrily gathered his strongest minions, and headed for the beanbean kingdom.

It is a win-win situation. Either he conquers that kingdom as planned, or I shall no longer have to dread the day that I must defeat him myself. Minion. Ensure that the Mario brothers are not informed about Bowser. Stop any messengers from reaching Mario.

"I understand. No mercy, right?"

Deal with them any way you want. As long as it doesn't bring up too much suspicion.

"Very well, I'll deal with them, slowly…and painful…remember though…"

I do not need you to remind me. After my plan succeeds, I shall return it to you. I need to commence the next phase now.

"He's gone…he has changed so much…I miss the old days, he had such promise…"

Meanwhile…

At the mansion, the eight other guests arrived. Waluigi was alone, at the cemetery. Wario was very much so a drama king. No dead people were in this graveyard…all of them were stashes for the money Wario and Waluigi had obtained. Waluigi loved this place. It was where it happened, the best thing in his life…

When Wario and Waluigi were just teenagers, Waluigi had spied on Wario, watching Wario bury money and disguise the digging spot with a tombstone. Waluigi was caught trying to steal Wario's money.

Wario rushed towards Waluigi. "What do you think you're doing?" Wario glared at Waluigi.

Waluigi apologized, and walked away, facing down. The next day, near Wario's home, Waluigi was being chased by other children, who threw rocks at him. As Waluigi was knocked down, the kids kicked him and called him names. Wario rushed out, and landed a powerful punch on the bullies.

Waluigi was helped up by Wario. Wario let Waluigi in his house. "Why were those runts picking on you?" Wario asked.

Waluigi, still shedding tears answered quietly. "Because I'm poor…everyday they beat me up, and make fun of me, for being born into a poor family…" Wario patted Waluigi on the back.

"Waluigi, right? I'll be your pal. I was poor too, once. Together, let's prove them wrong! We will be the ones bathing in money, and they will beg us for money! They will be little rats, compared to us!"

Waluigi threw a stone into the cemetery pond. "Hmph. Liar…you just went to get the good life, and left me to die! Why did I ever believe in you? Why, why did you leave me? What good are friends?" Waluigi curled up, and sobbed uncontrollably.

End chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: in the back of my mind

The sun rose over the mansion. Five new guests arrived. Yoshi, Birdo, Goombario, Lakilester, and Lakilulu. Yoshi and Birdo were only visiting.

Waluigi woke up, still near the cemetery pond. He started to walk to the mansion, but a voice stopped him.

_Until you do something about it, the thought will always haunt you._

Waluigi looked in every direction, but the voice had no source. It seemed to be from every direction. But Waluigi was alone. "Who's there? What do you want?"

_Ha ha ha! I am you, and I want to help you._

Waluigi was confused, and began to question the voice. "How can I be sure who you are? And how could you help me? I don't need help!" Waluigi had forgotten about his problems for a moment. But the voice reminded him.

_You can't deny the pain in your heart forever. Wario stabbed you in the back, didn't he? The only way to rid yourself of this pain, is to do as I say. You will get Wario back, and the pain will go away. Is it not simple?_

Waluigi fell to his knees. Betray Wario? Waluigi was very confused. "I understand most of it…but why are you just now telling me this?"

_The pain you had suffered…it is too much for you. I am your backup conscience, to help you only when you have given up. I shall help you to make Wario beg you for forgiveness, but only if you do as I say…alright?_

Waluigi smiled. Soon, he broke into a wicked laugh. "I'll make Wario pay! You say it, and I'll do it!" Waluigi said, with a tone in his voice, that hinted he had lost his sanity.

_I am glad that you are willing to do this. But the first task may sound a bit strange, but in time, it shall be worth it._

Meanwhile…

Inside the mansion, Mario had been decorating. Halloween was around the corner. They may not have any trick-or-treaters, but they can still have a party. Wario had special chambers, which were empty, but all twelve had signs on them. Each chamber was named after a holiday for every month. Mario decorated the chamber of Halloween, and found it to be difficult, due to the chamber being larger than the ballroom!

Everyone eventually joined in on helping Mario, except for two people. Waluigi was nowhere to be found, so Princess Daisy had volunteered to see where he was, and if he needed any help with something.

Princess Daisy had searched through the entire mansion, unable to find him. "Geez, he really must have left…could he have been kidnapped?" Daisy had talked to herself, and soon after, she began to look around some more. As she crossed the hallways, she saw a shadow of Waluigi running, on the wall. She chased after him, but she was lead to a dead end, and Waluigi was nowhere to be found.

Daisy started to walk back out. "A wall….I thought I saw Waluigi…I better continue searching for hi-EEEEEAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!"

Two days later…

Daisy woke up, in a prison like place. She kicked the bars in an attempt to break out, but the bars were strong enough to withstand even her superhuman strength. She yelled, and smashed her fists against the bars of the jail cell. She heard a laughter, and backed away from the bars.

_Ha, ha, ha! Kick and punch all you want, the bars are unbreakable! I will spare you, as you still hold purpose to my plot._

"Y-you aren't Waluigi! W-w-who are you?"

_It doesn't matter now, as you are not going to be able to do anything, either way. However, Waluigi did indeed knock you out, as he is a fellow tool like you are, princess!_

Daisy yelled fiercely at the voice. "What did you do to Waluigi? What are you planning? If you so much as touch Luigi, I'll make you die, the slowest death possible!" But the voice only laughed.

_I need only to tell you two things, girl. My plans will not endanger the green guy, and as for Waluigi, he is doing my bidding by his own will! I had prepared to brainwash him, but my plot acted flawless!_

"Why would he hurt me? This isn't something he would do!" Daisy wanted to argue, but she was losing the argument.

_He wants vengeance on Wario, who left him. I merely promised that if he did what I told him to, he would be getting Wario to beg for mercy really quickly. I actually expected him to question how capturing you would help him, but he had driven himself to desperation. I just took advantage, obviously._

Daisy went berserk, and yelled loudly at the voice. "I will make you pay for your evil, with your life!" But at this, the voice laughed, and questioned her.

_How? How do you take a life from one without a physical body? No throat to choke, no heart to stab, no bones to break, just a voice?_

Daisy's eyes widened. She was no longer angry, but scared. She screamed loudly, but no one could hear her.

End chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: three strikes, you're out!

Mario and the gang were now worried. Waluigi went missing for three days, and daisy vanished two days ago, searching for him. Even Merlon, who arrived early due to the brothers' concerns, could not think up a solution, but he had a guess that everyone believed was true.

Mario asked Merlon to explain. "I don't understand, my uncle gave me this mansion, and nobody here would care to kidnap them! Are you saying that it is Bowser?"

Merlon shook his head. "If it was Bowser or his men, they would have targeted you and princess peach. I do not blame your friends either. I am merely suggesting that possibly someone has snuck into your mansion, and wants something from you, or from your friends…" Merlon had been staring at lady bow through the corner of his eyes.

Lady bow noticed, and jumped at him, angrily. "I saw that! Why were you pointing your eyes at me? I am not a part of this!" Merlon stayed back, and asked her to calm down.

Merlon spoke again. "I was staring at you, correct. But, I wasn't thinking you specifically. Lady bow, would you be angry if I asked you a question about ghosts?" lady bow, who was red with anger, calmed down and agreed to answer his question.

Merlon cleared his throat, and asked, "The two went missing, but there are no footprints, even microscopic clues are missing. Whoever kidnapped them erased their trails, and his or her own trail as well. Either we are dealing with a mastermind, or a ghost." the way he ended his sentence made lady bow mad.

"What do you mean, 'a mastermind, or a ghost'? Are you calling ghosts dumb?" Merlon shook his head, and spoke yet again to clarify.

"I do not mean anything by it. Either way, we are indeed dealing with a mastermind, but I believe that a ghost would indeed be able to do this easier, as the living are not able to remove their own trails. Lady bow, I request you gather some ghosts, or anything that could track down a ghost easily. I am certain that boos should be able to track down any ghost as easily as humans can track other humans."

Lady bow nodded. "Sorry for getting so jumpy. I'll get some boos to find the criminal!" with that said, she had flew out of the mansion, towards her mansion, boo mansion.

Luigi kept following Merlon, until he turned around and shouted. "Luigi, stop poking me in the back! What is it?" Merlon asked.

Luigi asked Merlon a rather strange question. "What if one of our friends did do it? What if bow is the evil one? How do I avoid getting caught? I think I'm gonna go crazy!" Luigi had worked himself to the point of hyperventilation. Merlon had calmed Luigi down.

"Luigi, I promise you will be just fine! And for the kidnapped ones, I can assure you they are safe! Waluigi, and Daisy are tough, so they will hang in there! But I have indeed come up with my own plan in case lady bow doesn't show up!"

Mario, who heard this, came up to Merlon, and asked what Merlon was planning. Merlon pulled a small blue device out of his pocket. "This is a tracking chip. I will have you or Luigi watching the tracking device, while I hide this device with me, as I wander through the mansion. I will attempt to get captured, and I shall turn the chip on. So unless I'm in a different world, you should be able to track me down." Merlon noticed Mario and Luigi's worried expressions.

Luigi asked the question. "What if the criminal takes the chip, or kills you? Or if the criminal does take you to another world? You have a plan?"

Merlon lowered his head, and faced away from the brothers. "This IS my plan, so if they do indeed discover the chip, take my life, or send me to another world, then I will at least have tried. Upon those happening, the chip, which only works if I hold it, will fade and same for the tracking device." Meanwhile…

Lady bow had gotten a team of ghosts to hunt down the evil criminal. They were sent ahead, as she wanted to take a small rest in her room. She was of course, nagged by the over worried Bootler, her ghostly Butler/advisor/guardian. She got some time alone in her room, and she drifted off quickly.

Around midnight, she woke up, at first angry, as she had not gotten enough sleep. But she quickly realized that she was in danger. The curtains were ripped, her door was torn off its hinges. But no one was there. She left with caution, expecting a possible ambush. But no one was in her mansion…not even Bootler, or any ghosts at all!

She wandered around her mansion, and outside the village, searching for the boos. "Bootler! Where are you? Booliaire? Boohoon? Boo Scariston? Anybody?" No signs of anything, living or dead…lady bow rushed back towards the mansion that Mario and Luigi owned.

"Wake up! Lady Bow! What did you do to her?" Bootler shouted in the princess's bedroom.

_She will never awaken from the nightmare…forever she will be alone, unable to find anybody. I might have a remedy, but only if you are willing to work for it._

Bootler had not felt this terrified since the time that lady bow had hidden in a closet, purposely to make him worry. "I-I-I'll do anything! Please, just revive her from that spell! I beg of you!" the voice laughed.

_Very well, we have a deal. There. She shall awaken in three days, but I can easily reverse that if you disobey my orders. Understood?_

"Y-yes sir…" Bootler felt like his heart had shattered. Again. For the 816th time in his afterlife. Even though he doesn't have a heart. Because he is dead. And ghosts do not usually have hearts. Can I stop now? I think. Nope. Okay, bring it up!

End chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Boo to you too

_Waluigi. I am glad to inform you that You have already made a big impact on Wario. He is already sorry for ever leaving you. But now, I need you to fulfill a deed for me now. I want you to capture red guy, Mario. He is the nephew of Wario, after all._

Waluigi did not know this. "What? He is? To think, I trusted him! So, he dares to pour salt on my wound! Make the pain worse, is that his true intentions? I shall make him suffer! Cutting a cut, scratching a scratch mark, stabbing a stabbed back, breaking a broken bone, Grrrrr!" Waluigi rambled on and on. He was enraged beyond belief.

That night…

As many boos kept passing through the mansion walls, floors, ceilings, and even furniture, Mario was getting more stressed. Merlon was not captured the night before, and the boos are unable to track the criminal. Mario sighed, still holding the tracking device, waiting for a queue. A boo rushed up to him. "Mario, dude! I found the criminal! He keeps following me! Get him off!" the boo kept spinning around.

Mario did a face palm, as he saw the 'criminal'. Someone drew a silly face on the boo's tail. He told the boo, and afterwards, watched the tracking device. "(Think, Mario…think! Lady bow has not returned, Merlon has not been captured, this is no coincidence. The criminal must have heard them! But the boos seem to be working as promised…so, if it was a spy…)" Mario kept thinking until…

Mario jumped up, and handed the device to Luigi. "I should have paid more attention! Every night, one person goes missing, but nobody went missing on this night, except…so the target tonight is lady bow!" Mario explained to Luigi quickly, and then he ran out.

Luigi had kept monitoring the device. Soon, a message appeared on the screen. "T.H.I.S. I.S. M.E.R.L.O.N.. I. F.O.U.N.D. I.N.F.O. T.H.A.T. W.I.L.L. H.E.L.P. U.S.. M.A.R.I.O., T.H.E. T.H.R.E.E. G.A.R.G.O.Y.L.E. S.T.A.T.U.E.S…"

The message vanished after the last word appeared. The device shut off, meaning Merlon was no longer with them. Luigi cried, thinking about Daisy, and Merlon. "Why? Why, why, why? How could this happen?" Luigi stopped shedding tears, and within his eyes, one could see hatred forming. He stood up, and looked in the Halloween chamber. There were four pillars in the room, covered in a thick moss.

Luigi ripped the moss off, and the four pillars had faces! Three were gargoyles' faces, and the fourth one was just a pillar, with small carvings. Luigi read the carvings. "Note to self: to enter the secret lab, press the switches in the gargoyle eyes. P.S. remember to invent a money machine, 'professor Wario'. P.P.S. Ask Mona on a date!" Luigi was not sure to laugh, or to gag. Who is Mona? And how could Wario get a girl to love him? Oh, right! Back to the important stuff.

Luigi pressed six switches, hidden in the gargoyle eyes. A small staircase appeared under the floor. After a deep breath, Luigi began to walk down the stairway, ready for what awaited him.

A dark prison, lots of jail cells, but nobody there…Luigi wandered cautiously, in hopes of finding Daisy without having to fight. He heard muffled screaming, and rushed to the sound. A large jail cell, with Daisy tied up inside. "Daisy! I'll get you out!" Luigi pulled the ropes loose, and helped her up. Daisy hugged him, while sobbing.

"L-Luigi, l-l-listen…Waluigi w-w-was tricked by a monster…Waluigi captured me, and the voice had kept haunting him…please, I'll get Merlon, but you have to help Waluigi! The voice plans on making Waluigi kill your brother!" Luigi nodded, and after one more hug, they split up. Daisy searched for Merlon, who she saw getting carried in earlier. Luigi rushed out of the mansion, out to the boo mansion, where Mario had gone.

End chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: never forever

Mario arrived at the mansion, but everyone had abandoned the mansion. He heard footsteps, and panting. As Mario turned around, he was punched through the boo mansion wall. Mario coughed, having lost his breath, and he looked up slowly. Waluigi stood over him, with a large hammer. "So, it ends like this…Mario, don't take this personally. Your death shall be my nourishment, and Wario's anguish!" Waluigi swung the hammer, but Mario rolled away.

Waluigi stomped angrily, and chased Mario. As Mario had tried to run, Waluigi Had chased him, swinging the hammer, causing damage to the mansion. Mario climbed to the roof of the boo mansion, dodging more swings from the berserk hammer. Waluigi had dropped the hammer trying to get to the roof. Mario felt slightly relieved for a moment, before Waluigi began to laugh. "Do, you think you are safe, just because I don't have a hammer? Hahahaha! If you fall, it could be fatal!" Waluigi kept swinging his fists at Mario. As Mario dodged, he tried to convince Waluigi to stop. "What did I do to make you so mad? Waluigi, please! Are you really willing to hurt others to get back at Wario?" Waluigi ignored his words, and swung his fists faster.

Mario gave up on convincing Waluigi to be civil. Mario had to fight back. Both of them had received several punches, and were both worn to exhaustion. Waluigi stumbled back, from Mario's spinning kick. Mario's eyes widened. Waluigi had fell off the roof, hanging on to the edge, with one hand. Mario ran over to aid him.

Waluigi was shedding tears, and struggling fiercely. "So, this is how it ends…heh…if Wario learns his lesson…then I'll be happy to suffer this…death…anything to hurt Wario, anything…right?" Waluigi seemed angry when his conscious had not responded. He was quickly gaining his senses back, struggling again.

Mario pulled Waluigi back up, and Waluigi hugged Mario, still sobbing nonstop. "I'm sorry! I followed an evil voice, but nothing I did truly gave me any benefit! That voice promised to rid me of my aching heart, but only made it worse…maybe…did I do something to make Wario leave? I'm sorry…Mario…sorry…Wario…" Mario understood Waluigi's words, and forgave him.

_Yet again, I have underestimated you, plumber. Waluigi was an easy target, and I got him to do my bidding, as my physical body is under healing, from long ago. I have prepared for this result, so my terror is nowhere near finished! If you wish to settle things, make it to the rooftop of your mansion. You will get your answers there. I await your arrival!_

As Mario began to climb down the mansion stairs, Waluigi grabbed his shoulder. "Mario, that voice…it had been pretending to be my conscience…be careful…it is very clever!" Mario listened, and prepared to battle whoever was up on his mansion.

As he got close to his mansion, he saw the mansion in a new light. The walls once white, were now a sinister green. Eerie yellow lights lit up the mansion. A thick fog surrounded the mansion, which sent chills through Mario's spine. But the worst was above the mansion…The moon was red, with a beam shooting to a part of the mansion roof. Mario gulped, and used a wing star. He flew up to the mansion top, and the power-up faded.

Mario looked around. Nobody was on the roof. Nobody in the sky, nothing in the beam that was shooting at the mansion. Mario looked around, and soon enough, he gave up. No one was here. Mario stepped towards the light, but he turned and walked away, thinking it unimportant. As he started to walk away, the voice echoed. Mario still could not see anything, or anyone. But he felt a strong chill.

_Mario, you made it, much earlier than I expected. I had worked for Wario, so I could be trusted to live in it. As he prepared to leave, I made the inside modifications, and had began my vile plotting. Wario believed I was serious, about becoming your servant. _

_Waluigi was depressed, as I had predicted. I had no body to use for my plot, so I had him do the job for me. Daisy's kidnap was the lure of your curiosity, and by casting a curse on the ghost girl, I was able to make a deal, to awaken her if they helped my plot. They knew where I was, but they kept their end of the bargain. They pretended to be searching for me, but they had just made everyone drop their guard._

Mario growled at the voice, and shouted, "You have been very lucky! But now, I shall foil your plans! I shall free them all, after I defeat you!" Mario felt the cold air vanish, as a feeling of confidence built up inside him. The voice laughed, and resumed talking.

_Foil my plans? Alas, my plans can't fail, as I never followed my true plans. Who could say my plans failed, if they never took action?_

Mario, confused, shouted again. "What do you mean? You admitted you had planned this! I will stop you!" The voice laughed, and spoke once more.

_I had gotten hasty with my plot, as your high amount of guests had made me feel too nervous to put the plan to action. Waluigi was still to be tricked to my bidding, but he was to get to your brother, to make your brother more vulnerable to my words…I underestimated the brunette princess. Her wandering led her to a secret chamber. That chamber held my corpse, for safekeeping until I would need it._

Mario was surprised. But something else had bean to haunt his mind. "Daisy had not been kidnapped before she returned from her tour of the mansion! And she would have said something, wouldn't she?" Again, the voice spoke, this time annoyed.

_Fool. She saw it, but since it was not even finished with the healing process, it looked like a life-sized doll to her. She looked at it, and she left calmly. I understood she had indeed thought it as a doll, but I could not let her escape, knowing of it. She might have returned to examine it closer, or brought someone who could realize that it was not a doll._

Mario was surprised yet again. A corpse, within his mansion? Did it die? The voice, was it truly a ghost? Mario felt the cold air again. "Y-you died? W-when did you die?" The voice growled angrily.

_Did you not listen? It is not even ready for use! I had it healing, to become a real body! It took me a very long time to create that body, so I could gain vengeance on the one who took my original body down!_

Mario did not understand, what he meant by vengeance. "Who would have hurt you? Why do you think that I did anything to you?" the voice let a sigh out, and explained.

_I have long forgiven the one who had done it to me. I plan for the body to go towards a new use…to destroy you, Mr. green, and Bowser! The three who filled me with grief! Step into the red light pillar, and you will see my true form!_

The voice trailed away, and Mario had ran into the red light. He was no longer at the mansion, but at a sea of fire. A round platform was all that existed here. Mario was trapped. A loud sound echoed loudly through his ears. He turned around, witnessing a monster rising out of the endless river of lava.

"even a legacy such as you, can never last forever! Your downfall begins here!"

End chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: infernal rage

A gigantic troll like monster, standing taller than a mountain, had glared down at the small speck that was Mario. "A suitable body, is it not?" The troll roared.

Mario pulled out another power up from his pocket. Mario absorbed the ice flower. The monster lowered its foot onto the platform, but Mario had escaped, having frozen the lava. The endless sea was now an endless path of ice.

However, the troll was not impressed. "How foolish, to have forgotten. You can use any power up to its fullest extent. But none of your precious power ups can help you to defeat me!" Mario had to react quickly to every single step the troll took. Every time, Mario had barely escaped the gigantic feet crashing down, every time they lowered.

Soon enough, the troll became enraged at having missed stomping on Mario continuously. The troll tried to kick Mario instead. Mario could not dodge, but luck was on his side. The troll lost its balance on the ice, and slipped back, thus the kicking leg had missed Mario. The troll was down and Mario was ready to take advantage of this.

As the troll had attempted to push itself back up, Mario had climbed onto the troll's head. The monster stood up, and tried to get Mario off. Mario stayed on the troll's head, having endured the troll's attempts to get him off.

"A grave mistake to anger me, plumber! You are only human! Hold on for your life, but you cannot hold on forever! Soon enough, I will get you off!" Mario had a plan. He carefully crawled to the troll's left horn. Mario noticed a large bruise on the back of the troll's head. From the left horn, Mario could strike it, and hold on for life simultaneously. Mario used a fire flower power up, and shot fireballs at the bruise.

The troll roared, shaking his head, in a mad attempt to shake away Mario. The troll once again, had lost its balance, and fell onto the ice again, hitting its head on the hard frozen ground. Mario had already thought up a strategy. He carefully made his way from the skull, to the monster's right foot.

The troll got up again, wincing in pain, as it felt the bruise on its forehead. The troll felt Mario crawling on his foot. "Argh! Pesky little insect! I already know what you are planning, and it won't work! I will not even try to rid of you! You just want me to fall, again!"

The troll decided to get Mario off in another way. The troll shot a blast at the ice. It shattered, revealing a bare planet. The troll, no longer having to fear of slipping, began to jog, and Mario, who did not expect this, had been flung off.

The troll turned around, noticing Mario was no longer hanging on. He grinned, and started skimming the ground, for a dead plumber.

"Looking for me? Just look up!" Mario's voice echoed. The troll looked up, seeing Mario, flying. Mario took a full-speed dive at the troll.

The troll expected the plumber to just crash against its body. "Go ahead, you will be the one that suffers! Hahaha!" The monster laughed, but Mario canceled his dive, and tossed a rock at the troll's face. The troll stopped laughing, and looked around to ensure the plumber had indeed crashed.

Mario dived again, full speed at the troll, screaming. The troll heard the screams and turned around. Mario had crashed into the troll's left eye. Mario used another wing star, and flew off again, as the troll roared again.

The troll's eye had stung, and the troll, surprised to have been hurt by such a small plumber, fell backwards. The troll fell, and upon colliding with the ground, shattered. Mario landed, and as the power up faded, the scenery changed, back to the peaceful mansion. All the evil had vanished, and his friends had climbed to the rooftop, and congratulated Mario.

Mario explained the tale of the battle to his friends. Mario had noticed that a letter was in taped inside his hat. He pulled it out, and upon reading it, ran to Waluigi, grinning,

End chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Epilogue?_

"_Dear Waluigi, It's me, Wario. When you read this, I will have already left to the Warioware headquarters. The company has been shut down, and given to professor Crygor. I am going to meet my Warioware partners outside the Crygor-ware headquarters. A game company was nice, but I decided that I wanted to be back at home, with my best pal ever, you, Waluigi. The others were glad to come and meet you, so expect to make some new friends! I may be a couple of weeks late, since I accidentally put my I.D. in a paper shredder. Don't laugh, it looked like an ATM, and I needed to get some money out! I can't wait until I get back to the mansion. I know that our adventures will be amazing, with more members to our gang! See you soon, Wario. P.S. Do not talk to Mona. I'll be the one to get a date with her!"_

_Waluigi had cried, and laughed. "Ah, ha, Hahahah! If he thinks that shredder thing was bad, wait till he hears about the mansion! I don't know whether to be happy, or sad! I should have never doubted him…but I know he'll forgive me, right, pal? Pal?" Waluigi's happy mood was spoiled. Mario had fallen asleep during his letter reading. "Mario, I have a gift for you…"_

_Bam! Mario had been hit with a bob-omb! Mario wiped the ashes off, and mumbled angrily. Waluigi heard the sound of Wario's car, and he rushed to his brother. Waluigi gave Wario a hug so tight that Wario almost fainted._

"_Argh! Ow, let go, too tight! Ow, owowowowowowowowowowowow!" Wario hugged his brother back, but he asked Waluigi not to hug so tightly ever again._

_Mario entered the mansion, and once again, felt his day get worse. "Mario, I'm sorry, but as a princess, I have to keep an eye on the mushroom kingdom. I'll visit every once and a while, but I've already been gone too long. Bye, sweetie!" As peach, and Toadsworth left, Mario felt like he could break down and cry. Of course, Mario, and Luigi moved out, back to their home closer to the mushroom kingdom._

_Meanwhile:_

_Bowser returned to his castle, angry. The beanbean kingdom had not attacked him, and a watchdog admitted to Bowser. "The explosion, was, actually…well…a bob-omb got mad because a koopa called her fat. Funny, right? Right?" Poor watchdog…_

_The end?_


	9. Chapter X

_Minion. The mission was a success. They did not discover my true form. And, they foolishly have convinced themselves that I had died. Everything is falling into place. For a while, I can finally rest. The rest will sort itself out. Until I need to do anything more, I need to visit a…relative…yes._

"Very well, master. May I ask something?"

_Go ahead. Ask your question._

"Was it really essential to dual with Mario? He is vital for the future plans, right?"

_Ha. I knew he would defeat my little puppet. To underestimate him, to see how powerful he really is, the fight was a test, to see if I could indeed rely on him to carry out the deed…_

"I see. Do you ever think about the past?"

_What do you mean by that?_

"Well, your childhood…you had a great dream, a great goal…"

_Minion, those dreams were foolish. The past no longer matters to me. Only the future has my interest. I am leaving now._

"Yes, master…"

The end?


End file.
